El reencuentro
by miriamHH
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia que he escrito, espero que os guste, si os gusta intentaré subir otro capítulo.


Mi nombre es John Watson, hace unos años conocí a alguien especial, Sherlock Holmes, del que nunca podré olvidarme. En nada se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, y ya no está. Era especial, único, y un gran apoyo para mi. Se que la vida sigue, y yo he intentado continuarla, pero no hay día en que no me acuerde de él y le agradezca por cada momento maravilloso que me ha hecho pasar. No me arrepiento de nada, y nunca lo haré.

* * *

Los pájaros cantan felices a mi alrededor, volando de un árbol a otro del parque. Los árboles se mueven mucho a causa del viento. Es verdad, hace viento, estoy tan entumecido a causa del frío que mi cuerpo no se había dado cuenta antes. Escondo mis manos en las bolsillos y camino con la mirada pérdida en el suelo y cada uno de sus relieves. Prefiero ir así, tengo miedo de que alguien me reconozca y me hable, no tengo ganas de hablar. Me dirijo al 221B de Baker Street, es irónico porque cuando murió mi mejor amigo lo único que quería era dejar esa casa y ahora al único sitio al que me apetece ir es allí. Él me acostumbró a vivir con él, a estar siempre de un lugar a otro, a tener un amigo de verdad. Y de buenas a primeras me dejó, me dejó sin nadie, con un vacío que solo él puede llenar. Se me hace un nudo en el estómago sólo de pensarlo. El ruido de los niños jugando no me afecta para nada, creo que gritan, porque son felices en sus simples juegos, pero voy demasiado metido en mis pensamientos y no les escucho ni presto atención. Cuando mi amigo se fue y me dejó intenté llenar su hueco. Intenté hacer nuevos amigos, echarme novia y eso. Pero ningún amigo comparado con él y ninguna chica que durara más de una noche. Cuando vine de la guerra él me cambió, me moldeó a bien, y cuando él se fue volví a ser un frío hombre solitario al que prefiere beber sólo que en compañía. Finalmente la misión de hacer amigos fracasó, pero conocí a alguien. A una mujer, Mary. Ella había logrado cambiarme, volver a ser mejor, a preocuparme por los demás. Llevamos saliendo casi dos años y en este tiempo me he convertido en un hombre nuevo, un hombre que ha vuelto a encontrar el amor. Por eso nos vamos a casar y a ser felices, por siempre.  
Vaya, ya he llegado a Baker Street. ¿Tanto he andado? Mis pensamientos me tenían absorto. Camino calle arriba hasta la puerta, esa puerta que echo tanto de menos. Saco la llave del bolsillo cuando de pronto alguien me habla por detrás.  
-Perdone, ¿me comprarías una flor? Necesito dinero.- me giro y me encuentro a un hombre mayor,con apenas ropa, y sin dientes. Es un tanto extraño, y con pinta de vagabundo. Un día normal no le presentaría atención, pero hoy me siento bien.  
-Claro,- saco unas monedas de mi bolsillo- deme lo que quieras, y quédese con el cambio.  
-Gracias, señor.-se gira hacia su compañero y coge una rosa. Su compañero, ¿cómo pude no haberme fijado en él? Éste es más joven y alto. Le pasa la rosa al hombre mayor y éste me la tiende a mi- tome, y que pase un buen día.  
Gracias- digo cogiendo la rosa.  
Me giro de nuevo hacia la puerta, meto la llave y la giro, entrando en el pasillo principal. La Sñra. Hudson viene a recibirme.  
-John, que agradable sorpresa.- dice dándome dos besos- no te esperaba por aquí. Si vienes a visitar lo de arriba está demasiado desordenado. No te lo aconsejo.  
-Da igual, sólo vengo porque necesito tranquilidad.-digo y me doy la vuelta hacia las escaleras.  
Subo las escaleras, hoy me da igual hacer ruido, no voy a molestar a nadie. Entro en lo que un día fue nuestro salón. Aún están las marcas de disparos en la pared, la señora Hudson no se ha molestado en arreglarlo. Ahora parece más bien un trastero. Todo lleno de cajas amontonadas llenas de cosas que no sirven para nada pero con un gran valor sentimental. Me hago paso hasta llegar a la ventana, toda llena de polvo, pero deja pasar claridad, con eso me conformo. Pienso en todos los momentos que he pasado en esta habitación y sonrió mientras la luz del sol me da en la cara proporcionandome el calor necesario para no temblar de frío. Oigo pasos que suben por la escalera y me vuelvo hacia la puerta.  
Me quedo sorprendido, es el ayudante del florista que sube con una rosa en la mano y la cabeza gacha.  
-Señor, ha pagado por una rosa más. Debería cogerla.- tiende la mano con la rosa hacia mi.  
-Le dije a tu jefe que se quedase con el cambio, no me hace falta ese dinero de más.-me giro de nuevo hacia la ventana para que el ayudante se vaya.  
-Al menos déjeme que le de la rosa, seguro que a su prometida le gustan.  
Esas últimas palabras hacen que me gire rápidamente.  
-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy prometido?  
-Señor lleva una alianza.- levanto mi mano lentamente y me miro el dedo que lleva la alianza.  
-Es verdad, lo siento... ¿Cómo te llamabas?  
-No lo he dicho.-hace una pausa y me extiende la mano con la rosa.-Soy William.  
-Gracias, William.-extiendo la mano y cojo la rosa.-Yo soy John Watson.-Digo mientras miro de nuevo hacia la ventana.  
-Lo se.  
De repente un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y todo se nubla. La voz ha sonado grave y profunda, al igual que la de Sherlock. Me quedo sin palabras, casi parece que haya viajado atrás en el tiempo y esté de nuevo con Sherlock, investigando, como siempre. Me giro lentamente hacia la puerta para ver si ha sido sólo mi imaginación. De pronto el chico joven, delgado y con pinta de vagabundo ha dado lugar a un hombre de mediana edad, alto, blanco y bien vestido. Y juro por dios que reconoceré esas facciones en cualquier parte del mundo.  
-¿Sherlock?- consigo articular antes de caer al suelo.


End file.
